EVA Berlin 2011
The EVA Berlin 2011 conference on Electronic Visualisation and the Arts was held in , , 9-11 November 2011. Twitter: #EVAberlin2011 Linked Data: Neue Wege zur Vernetzung im Kulturerbesektor ''Workshop: Mittwoch, 09. November 2011 (10:30 – 17:00 )'' Linked Data im Kulturerbesektor: Eine Einführung in Techniken und Praxis Regine Stein (Deutsches Dokumentationszentrum für Kunstgeschichte Bildarchiv Foto Marburg) # Elemente #* "Web of Data" #* RDF #* URI #* Suchanfragen im "Web of Data" # Linked Data Initiativen # eigene Sammlungen als Linked Data publizieren # Empfehlungen, Best Practice Notizen * http://www.slideserve.com/presentation/17239/URL * Tim Berners-Lee: Linked Data 2006-07-27 ** It is about making links ... ** offene, vernetzte Daten statt nur vernetzter Webseiten ** 4 einfache Regeln * http://lod-cloud.net/ * * ** Eigenschaften (Relationen) können von Ontologien in einer oder beide Richtungen beschrieben werden (z.B. x besitzt die Eigenschaft y, y ist eine Eigenschaft von x) * * ** SPARQL endpoints * http://education.data.gov.uk/doc/school * verschiedene Ausgabeformate möglich Linked Data Initiativen DBpedia notwendig für Funktionalität: * z.B. CIDOC Conceptual Reference Model * vgl. http://pantherfile.uwm.edu/mll/www/resource.html * SKOS http://www.w3.org/2008/05/skos ** ** vgl. British Museum Object Names Thesaurus * Objekte werden mit Hilfe von Konzepten beschrieben, charakterisiert, ... * , * vgl. http://thedatahub.org * Reliable Data? Initiativen im Kulturerbesektor * 18 Datensets (51 Datensets in LLD group) Eigene Sammlungen als Linked Data publizieren * Bibliotheken: W3C LLD Incubator Report * Archive: EAD * Museen ** CIDOC Conceptual Reference Model als Ontologie (ISO 21127): Ereignisorientierung ** z.B. National Gallery ** CIDOC Resolution September 2011: unique URI *** vgl. Berliner Herbsttreffen zur Museumsdokumentation 2011: ISIL für Museen zur eindeutigen Identifizierung von Museen ** ** Europeana: Data Exchange Agreement; Hack4Europe Empfehlungen, Best Practice * http://www.portraetindex.de ** Apper-Tool (Wikipedia) ** PND-BEACON * LOD Community Best Practice: 9 Regeln Linked Open Data als Konzept in einer Forschungsbibliothek Dr. Thomas Stäcker (Herzog August Bibliothek Wolfenbüttel) It is the unexpected re-use of information which is the value added by the web. (Tim Berners-Lee, 2006) * http://www.virtuelles-kupferstichkabinett.de * http://www.virtuelles-kupferstichkabinett.de/beacon.php * http://dbs.hab.de/oai/vkk/ rechtliche Fragen: Creative Commons — CC0 1.0 Universal CC0 und Creative Commons Lizenzen Problem der Entitätenidentität * unterschiedliche Schreibweisen von Namen * "händische" Festlegung, wo Identitäten bestehen Fallbeispiel Ornamentstichsammlung der Kunstbibliothek Berlin: Von der Digitalisierung zum Portal Tobias Helms (Verbundzentrale des GBV, Göttingen) http://ornamentstichsammlung.gbv.de Anreicherung von Metadaten mit externen Informationen * Thesauri * "Best Practice" * alte Metadaten in neuem Gewand Beispiel: Frauenkirche Dresden Der Datengarten – Kollaborative Pflege von Norm- und Metadaten Mathias Schindler (Wikimedia Deutschland, Berlin) * Anlaß für die Standardisierung von Personendaten * tagging party Kooperation mit Bundesarchiv * Zuordnung der http://schema.org Open Data – Freigabe von Daten aus Bibliothekskatalogen Kommunikation für Experten siehe: Kommunikation für Experten: Kulturelle Gedächtnisorganisationen und vernetzte Arbeitsgemeinschaften * Berliner Herbsttreffen zur Museumsdokumentation 2011: Positionspapier „Kulturelles Erbe im Internet sichtbar machen“ Konferenz Pergamon-Panorama: Eine audio-visuelle Rekonstruktion der antiken Metropole Stephan Oettermann (Asisi Visual Culture GmbH, Berlin) Session 1: Sichtbar machen Pixel und Pinselstriche – Die Staatlichen Museen zu Berlin in Googles „Art Project“ Simon Rein (Staatliche Museen zu Berlin) * Rundgänge * Bilddatenbank * Gigapixel * persönliche Galerien * Videos Medienfassade PSD Münster 3.0 Prof. Norbert Nowotsch (Fachhochschule Münster) http://www.psd-medienfassade.de/ Linked Data: Aktuelle Entwicklungen im EU-Projekt Linked Heritage und rund um Europeana Regine Stein (Deutsches Dokumentationszentrum für Kunstgeschichte Bildarchiv Foto Marburg) * http://europeana.eu/ * http://www.linkedheritage.org/ * LIDO: Lightweight Information Describing Objects (DE) * ** Open Linked Data and Europeana ** Hackathons Diskussion: * CONA: Cultural Objects Name Authority MaX – Museums at Public Access and Participation: Europäische Vernetzung von Museen und ihren Besuchern Martin Koplin, Claudia Kurzweg, Helmut Eirund (Hochschule Bremen) MaX European Corner in Delmenhorst Augmented Reality Kinderguide für das Museum für Islamische Kunst Christian Bunk¹, Andreas Günther¹, Dennis Kluge¹, Stefanie Fellner¹, Jessica Sandrock¹, Johanna Schreiber¹, Prof. Dr. Jürgen Sieck¹, Dr. Susan Kamel² (¹Hochschule für Technik und Wirtschaft Berlin, ²Museum für Islamische Kunst) * * OpenBeacon Active RFID Project Session 2: Online gehen Verbundprojekt „Bildatlas: Kunst in der DDR" Daniel Burckhardt (Humboldt-Universität zu Berlin), Matthias Speidel (Zentrum für Zeithistorische Forschung Potsdam) * Bildatlas: Kunst in der DDR * Kunstarchiv Beeskow * Erfassung im Verbund oder dezentral (u.a. Daphne, Augias, MuseumPlus) * Eigenentwicklung unter bzw. * Erfassung der Maler über * Freischaltung Herbst 2012 ** z.T. rechtliche Probleme, da urheberrechtliche Beschränkungen International Dunhuang Project. Die Berliner Turfansammlung in der IDP-Database Dr. Simone-Christiane Raschmann (Akademie der Wissenschaften zu Göttingen) * The International Dunhuang Project: The Silk Road Online * International Dunhuang Project: Die Seidenstraße online German Sales 1930-1945. Art Works, Art Markets and Cultural Policy Dr. Astrid Bähr, Dr. Joachim Brand (Kunstbibliothek, Staatliche Museen zu Berlin) * German Sales 1930-1945 * Projektseite arthistoricum.net Session 3: Digitale Archive DUST BW: Detection of dust and scratches on photographic silver halide material by dark field illumination and crossed polarization see DUST BW: Detection of dust and scratches on photographic silver halide material by dark field illumination and crossed polarization ''Giorgio Trumpy, Andreas Wassmer, Rudolf Gschwind (Universität Basel) * Universität Basel: Research Database * Imaging & Media Lab Geschichten in 3D. Scannen und Vermessen mesopotamischer Rollsiegel Dr. Barbara Feller (Vorderasiatisches Museum, Staatliche Museen zu Berlin) * Streifenlichtscanner kolibri MULTI * kein Teil der Cuneiform Digital Library Initiative (vgl. Berliner Herbsttreffen zur Museumsdokumentation 2011: Keilschriften, Kühe und Kanäle: Beispiele digitaler wissenschaftlicher Forschungsumgebungen) Multimediale Digitale Archive und Oral History Jan Rietema (Freie Universität Berlin) * CeDiS - Center für Digitale Systeme der Freien Universität * Redaktionssystem in kollaborativer Webumgebung * www.zwangsarbeit-archiv.de Der Refine!-Editor: Ein webgestütztes Werkzeug zur kollaborativen Transkription, Indexierung und Online-Präsentation von Archivbeständen Gregor Middell (Julius-Maximilians-Universität Würzburg), Christian Thomas (Berlin-Brandenburgische Akademie der Wissenschaften) * Nachlass Franz Brümmer * Special Topic Session 1: Interaktive Medien Zur Ästhetik interaktiver Medien – Hypervideo im Spannungsfeld zwischen Usability und Design Dr. Peter Hoffmann, Prof. Dr. Gerrit Kalkbrenner, Prof. Dr. Michael Lawo (TZI, Universität Bremen) * Arbeitsgruppe "Künstliche Intelligenz" (AG KI) im Technologie-Zentrum Informatik (TZI) der Universität Bremen Art Portals and Social Software – a Project Report Slawomir Nikiel, Lukasz Dopierala (University of Zielona Góra) * use of Europeana by students RFID-Anwendung im Museum – Neue Formen der Mediendidaktik und der Besucherforschung Sandra Lodde, Jürgen Sieck (Hochschule für Technik und Wirtschaft Berlin), Karin Schmidl (Staatliche Museen zu Berlin, Generaldirektion – Besucher-Dienste) * * Thema: Ausstellung zum * Heroische Zeiten. Tausend Jahre persisches Buch der Könige Analyse der Tags einer Kunst Folksonomie Martin Weingartner, Max Arends, Josef Froschauer, Doron Goldfarb, Dieter Merkl (Technische Universität Wien) * tagging-tool * kein Spam in der Nutzungsphase * www.vtshome.org Diskussion: * ARTigo * www.steve.museum Speculative Archiving && Experimental Preservation of New Media Art Nina Wenhart (Interface Cultures Lab, Kunstuniversität Linz) * Charter on the Preservation of Digital Heritage * Digital Library Federation * DVA * netzspannung.org * rhizome.org Session 2: Fallstudien SALSAH – eine virtuelle Forschungsumgebung für die Geisteswissenschaften Tobias Schweizer, Lukas Rosenthaler (Universität Basel) * www.salsah.org * Digitalisierung * Vermittlung kunstgeschichtlicher Inhalte durch die Kontextualisierung von Kunstwerken im explorARTorium Max Arends, Josef Froschauer, Doron Goldfarb, Dieter Merkl, Martin Weingartner (Technische Universität Wien) * www.explorartorium.info See also * EVA Conferences * EVA Berlin * EVA London 2011 Category:EVA Berlin Category:2011